Manny Pardo
Manuel "Manny" Pardo, also known as The Cop, is a playable character in the videogame Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number . History Pardo is first seen in a diner washing his hands and reading a newspaper, and goes to the waitress to pay for his food. He only has his coffee, and says that he's not feeling well and should get some rest. Afterwards, he refers to the waitress as "sweetheart" and proceeds to a shopping center being robbed by a gang. He kills everyone in the shopping mall, to the police ariving. He says "Don't shoot! I'm a detective. Here's my badge." The police officers then pulls their guns down. He then goes to a crime scene, of a now-serial killer dubbed the "Miami Mutilator." Here he hallucinates a film crew while the investigator is talking to him. Pardo later tells the location of a senior Russian mobster to his friend, Evan Wright. Pardo and Evan later hang out at a bar, with Pardo encouraging Evan to focus on the Miami Mutilator instead of the masked maniac . Evan wonders why Pardo became a douchebag, according to him. Pardo later heads to Alex Davis' house, and asks her where her brother Ash is. He can be seen planting a wallet in her kitchen island. She states he moved out long ago, and he changes the subject to flirting with her. Alex is visibly creeped out, and asks him to leave, to which he complies. There is a cuffed man in Pardo's trunk. He then recklessly murders his way through a cartel-operated cargo boat, and the police arrive, with several Colombian Cartel gangsters having jumped ship. Afterwards, he goes to another Miami Mutilator crime scene, to find a victim brutally eviscerated and has a missing wallet. The scene prompted an investigator to vomit. Johnson, the lead investigator, tells Pardo he might have a perp on his hands. Pardo, for unknown reasons, visits the Russian mob headquarters, to be denied entry. Whether he was going to kill the boss or wanted help with fighting the Colombian Cartel are the most likely reasons. He later arrives to the Russian mob headquarters recently attacked by the Fans (Mark, Corey, Alex, Ash, and Tony respectively) and confronts Tony, the only surviving member.. Tony surrenders, but Pardo deduces Tony just wants attention. He ignores his plea and shoots him dead. Pardo later heads to another Miami Mutilator scene, with a victim mutilated, and amputated. Johnson states it'll take a long time to trace back the perpetrator and identity of victim, and this time is genuinely horrified. The Russian Mafia and Fans, the two most popular news-gaining factions, are now fallen, and the Miami Mutilator is implied to be the most popular news story now. Pardo heads to his apartment, and falls asleep. He has a nightmare of him trying to find his revolver, for him to travel to the previous crime scene. It is now empty, except for a Puppet-like figure with his gun. He says he's his son, and proceeds to "hug" (strangle) him. Pardo pushes him off, and imagines he is in a film set. A golf cart driver comes and tells him he has to act in another scene. He then meets the police chief, who is horrified by Pardo himself actually being the Miami Mutilator. He fights his way through a police station, and is later confronted by cops outside, who tell him to surrender. Pardo tries flashing his badge again, to fail. He gets a phone call saying there is a situation. He fakes sick, and hides behind his door, to be obliterated by a nuclear warhead. Personality Pardo comes across as uncharismatic, as he awkwardly refers to a diner waitress as "sweetheart" and he tells Ash Davis "I can see you got the good genes. You're very pretty." Pardo is also obsessed with fame, as he is shown to hallucinate a film crew during a crime scene, has a bench press to gain muscle, and can quickly flip a shotgun while holding one hand, as a mean of attention. Trivia *Manny Pardo is most likely inspired by Manuel Pardo Jr, a real police officer who killed people in the 1980s. *Pardo has been regarded as one of the most evil people in the Hotline Miami series. *The "Puppet" that he encountered implies that he was being possessed during his "Miami Mutilator" crimes. Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutilators Category:Protagonists Category:Perverts Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Liars